Three Bugs
The Three Bugs, also known as the Trinity, the Triumvirate, the Triad, the Bug Family, and the Royal Trio, are optional bosses in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. It is composed of , and , which must be fought all at the same time. Unique loot situation The loot gained by this encounter is determined by the order you kill this bug family. Each bug has some unique items in its loot table, while others are shared. The easiest way to complete this encounter is to kill Lord Kri first, then Princess Yauj and finally Vem. The hardest way is to kill Lord Kri last. Group strategy Until Lord Kri dies, have hunters keep Nature Resist up, Shamans doing poison cleansing totems, druids curing poison, Paladins cleanse as much as possible whilst priests and druids keep up the heals. Take Princess Yauj far away from the main raid, and start working on Kri. When he dies, a very damaging poison cloud will appear, so make sure everyone gets far. After him, kill Princess Yauj and make sure casters are ready to kill all the little bugs that will spawn, the Princess also heals so ensure that you have a number of rogues to kick her when she casts or mages to counterspell (she is immune to the silence effect and can resist easily). The AoE fear can make this rather tricky, and time consuming, so good tactics are needed. Shamans can also use Tremor totems to great effect in this fight somewhat simplifying it. After she dies, group up and just finish off Vem. Preventing Yauj from Healing There have been many theories as to what causes Yauj to start healing. The theory that appears to be the most correct is to make sure the distance between Vem and Kri is much shorter than the distance between Yauj and Kri, when Kri dies. This will allow Vem time to devour Kri, increasing Vem's damage slightly, but most importantly, preventing Yauj from devouring Kri - and therefore stopping Yauj's ability to heal entirely. Note that this realistically only applies to the order Kri->Yauj->Vem. There is a fifteen minute hard enrage timer. After this time has elapsed, any surviving members of the family will enrage to wipe-causing difficulty. Strategy Lord Kri Kri has a standard melee attack, as well as a frontal cleave. The most dangerous ability is an area wide Toxic Volley that hits for ~500 nature damage and DoTs for 125 damage per tick. It is a poison attack that deals nature damage, and the DoT is dispellable by normal means, and can stack any number of times. *'Death Special:' His corpse leaves a poison cloud that DoTs for 2000 damage per second, almost a guaranteed death if stood in. Princess Yauj Besides a standard melee attack, ~1000 on tanks, Yauj has a ranged AoE fear that wipes aggro even if mitigated with Fear Ward, Berserker Rage or Will of the Forsaken. This fear can make you go out the door and can have the 3 of them reset. Therefore, the strategy to beat Yauj is to tank her as far as you can from the main raid. Also, when you have started to kill her, she will cast a self-heal that needs to be interrupted. Since the last patch, Yauj seems to heal the other 2 bugs as well, regardless of which one you kill first, significantly increasing the difficulty of the encounter. The universal strategy to tank Princess Yauj is to use two tanks on her. AoE fear is casted every 20 seconds. So the tank who is not currently tanking Yauj before fear uses berserk rage and taunts Yauj when she tries to flee after AoE fear. Then this tank becomes main tank, and the tank who was previously tanking Yauj steps back and waits for the next fear. This way Yauj may be tanked on one position for the whole fight without much trouble. The taunt may resist when the berserker raged tank tries to pick her up, and due to her high movement speed he will usually be unable to pick her up for quite a long time. For this reason it may be beneficial to have an extra tank standing ready in the middle of the room, outside the range of the AoE fear and close to the majority of the raid (to maximize the likelihood that Yauj will run somewhere close to this tanks position). *'Death Special:' Several small bugs spawn. They can be crowd controlled by almost any method such as fear, stun, or frost nova. Vem Vem has a charge ability, a knockback ability, and a basic melee attack. Does negligible damage to a tank but will hit for upwards of 2-3k on cloth. If he is the last one being killed, grouping up on him will speed up the killing process. If you take an extremely long amount of time to kill Vem (upwards of twenty minutes) he will hard enrage and wipe the raid. *'Death Special:' Enrages Yauj and Kri if they are still alive. Loot Unfortunately, in order to obtain some the best loot possible, you must beat Lord Kri last. It is certainly not impossible, but exponentially more difficult than the standard Kri->Yauj->Vem kill. Lord Kri has some unique items of item level 78, but unique items of Princess Yauj and Vem have item levels all below 78, and their shared loot table items has an item level of 75. No matter what kill order you only get one Qiraji Lord's Insignia from this encounter. Videos 1_5EpBdJHA4&hd=1 Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Silithid Category:Bosses Category:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj mobs